Will this make sense tomorrow?
by Misto4Ever
Summary: Jemima has liked Alonzo for a while now, but he's been with Cassandra forever. What happens when Cass suddenly breaks off all ties to the black and white tom?
1. Chapter 1 Unexpected Turn of Events

Chapter 1- Unexpected Turn of Events

It was just another normal summer day in the jellicle junkyard. Four cats were hanging out in the outskirts of the junkyard, just chatting away about the latest gossip.

"I can't believe Cassandra broke up with Alonzo. Weren't they gonna become mates at the next ball?" Jemima wandered aloud.

"Yeah, they've been together forever... It was just so sudden, no one saw it coming, least of all Alonzo. Sure he flirts a lot, but he loves Cass...." Victoria said.

Jemima glanced over at Plato, who was basking in the warm sunlight, his eyes closed, breathing deeply as if asleep. Plato was one of Alonzo's best friends, and he had told them of how crushed Alonzo had been when Cassandra had broken off their relationship the day before. The black and white tom had not come out of his den since, and they were starting to worry about him.

"Plato?" Rumpleteazer quietly called his name, not sure if he was awake or not. When he opened his eyes, she continued, "Do you know where Alonzo is? Nobody's seen him since...." she trailed off. He sat up, leanig on his front paws lokking around at his friends.

"He's probably still in his old den, most likely feeling really lonely. He's so used to staying in Cassandra's den...." Plato answered.

"Maybe you should go talk to him, Plato. I tried to yesterday, when I found him upset just standing outside of Cass's den, but he refused to talk to anyone." Jemima suggested.

He looked at Jemima, who he realized was very upset, presumably because she was worried about Alonzo. Considering her suggestion he said, "I can try. I can't guarantee he'll talk to me though."

"If anyone can get him to talk, you can. You're his best friend." Victoria chimed in. Plato nodded and looked back to Jemima who now looked like she was about to cry.

"I really hope he's ok....someone needs to talk to him....I don't want him to do anything stupid..." she worried aloud, not speaking to anyone in particular.

Not wanting her to get anymore upset, Plato got up off the ground, brushing the dirt off of his fur. "Yeah...I better go check on him. I'll be back, but I'm warning you now he probably won't be in a very good mood if I bring him here."

"At least it'll get him away from the junkyard." Teazer said, attempting to look on the bright side.

"And away from Cassandra." Victoria added.

Plato nodded and took one last look at Jemima, before heading off towards the main junkyard. After his departure it was quiet, but as soon as Plato was completely out of earshot, Victoria turned to Jemima. "Hey Jemmie....can I ask you something?"

The young queen looked up, carefully rearranging her features so that they wouldn't notice her sadness and confusion. "Sure Tori."

Victoria exchanged a glance with Teazer before continuing,"Do you still like Alonzo?"

Jemima blushed. She had liked Alonzo a lot, but when she found out that he was going to do the mating dance with Cassandra, she had tried to stop liking him. That hadn't worked very well. "Uhhhhh....possibly? I'm not sure actually...You know how I tried to stop liking him..." she stammered, refusing to look at either one of them.

Teazer and Victoria's faces broke out into grins, "So you do still like him?" they asked at the same time.

Avoiding their gazes she whispered, "Kinda." before pretending to become very interested in a small rock located on the ground, still blushing furiously. Her friends began to giggle and squeal with,

"I knew it!"

"Aww Jemmie!"

"I told you it wouldn't just go away!"

"Thats so cute!"

"He's single now too!"

"Wait till Plato brings him here!"

They continued on with these little outbursts for a few minutes until Jemima all but died of humiliation. Once they had quieted down, Jem risked a glance up at Victoria. She was smiling at her sincerely while Teazer still seemed too excited.

Just then, they could hear raised voices coming toward them. It sounded like Plato try to out talk Alonzo, who seemed to be ranting profanities about Cassandra.

"Alonzo! Shut up! We know you're pissed, you have every right to be, its understandable, but can you stop shouting for two seconds?" Plato yelled over his friend. Alonzo just angrily stormed over to where the queens were, sitting down on a tire a few feet away from them.

The queens backed off, scared he might start yelling again. Plato came over and sat down next to Jemima, who was staring at Alonzo, looking upset. After a few minutes of whispered conversation between Victoria and Teazer, Alonzo looked up at them, his green eyes full of sadness.

"I'm really sorry. Its just, me and Cassandra have been together for a long time...and for her to just..." Alonzo trailed off, staring down at the ground.

Victoria regarded his words sympathetically. "We know you're upset Alonzo, but if you won't even talk to us, how can we help you?"

He only shook his head, his face in his hands. Tori walked over to him and gave him a hug, trying to lighten the mood. The patched tom stayed stock still but allowed her to hug him. She let go and motioned for the others to come over. They all repositooned themselves closer to him.

Alonzo held out his hand and in his paw he held a heart shaped silver charm. "I gave this to her as a promise to become mates soon. When she broke up with me, she threw it in my face and stormed off."

Victoria and Jemima exchanged a significant glance, before Jemima began to blink back her tears. So Alonzo was still in love with the saimese queen. How could ever like someone as insignifcant as the Jemima after Cass's beauty?

"She had no right to just break everything off!" Alonzo said loudly, trying to conrtol his voice as it began to get louder. "Well if she's gonna act like that maybe I should already have another queen in mind....she's wanted Admetus I bet, thats why she did this all of a sudden....."

Jemima glanced up in surprise. He was thinking about looking for another queen? That had certainly caught her interest. Rumpleteazer chimed in, "What other queen Alonzo? Do you like someone else?"

He began to smile, his eyes far off and unfocused. "Yeah....you know I've ectually been thinking about a certain queen for a little while now...."

"Who?" Victoria prompted him.

"Well I heard Bomba is single....." he continued. Tori and Teazer's faces fell and they immediatly looked at Jemima, looking very concerned. Jem couldn't stop the tears this time. A few months ago she had liked Pouncival and he had lost interest in her because of that fiery red queen. She was not about to lose the tom she liked to her again. But what could she do? How could she compete with Bombalurina?

Jemima stood up, tears now falling freely down her cheeks and gave Tori and Teaz a look that clearly told them not to follow her, before running off deeper into the outskirts. She needed some time to think. Why Bomba? If he had said anyone else she wouldn't be this upset. Heck if he'd said Teazer she wouldn't have even cared. But Bomba? The resident female flirt? The one who had taken Pouncie away from her?

She just couldn't stop crying, no matter how hard she tried. She knew her friends were worried, but she didn't want them to see her like this. She curled up in a little ball on the ground and cried. After a while, she heard voices not far away.

"Go ahead Misto, I'll catch up." she heard a vaguely familiar voice say. The footsteps headed toward her now and she tried to wipe her tears away quickly.

"Jemima?" around the corner walked a light blue-grey tom, a black patch of fur over his right eye. It took her a few seconds but she recognized him as one of Mistoffelees's friends. His name was Astrid, and Jem hadn't seen him since they were little kits.

"Astrid?" she asked, astonished. This surprise had shocked her out of her crying.

"Jem, are you okay?"

She got up off the ground and nodded, rubbing her swollen eyes. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in forever."

"Well me and Sergei came with Misto to come see his new girlfriend."

Sergei was another of Misto's friends she guessed, though she didn't recognize his name at all. "Oh you mean Victoria? Misto said he'd be bringing friends but we didn't know it would be you...." she smiled.

"C'mon lets go back to them. Maybe you can tell me whats been going on later. Right now it looks like you need some cheering up." Jemima followed him as they went to find their friends.

When they found them, Astrid just walked in like he owned the place, being his usual funny self. Jemima hesitated, took a deep breath, and stepped into the clearing where everyone was still sitting. Her eyes were automatically drawn to Alonzo, and she noticed that he seemed to be in a much better mood.

Alonzo was sitting talking to Plato, Victoria was holding hands with Misto, and Teazer was talking to Astrid and who Jem assumed was Sergei. His fur was mostly brown and sort of ruffled and wiry, with red flecks across his chest. As she slowely walked toward Teaz, Alonzo switched his gaze to her instead.

He watched her as she walked over to Astrid, who gave her a comforting hug, Teazer smiled, and Sergei looked at her as well. Alonzo looked back at Plato, while Victoria whispered something to Misto before letting go of his hand and walking over to Jemima.

"Jemmie, you okay?" Jemima nodded as Tori gave her a hug and whispered in her ear, "You know 'Lonzo's in a much better mood now, go talk to him."

Jemima grinned and as the white queen headed back over to her boyfriend, she slinked her way over to Plato and Alonzo. They looked up as she sat down next to them. "Hey Jem, you okay now? Why were you so upset?" Alonzo asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, we were gonna chase after you, but your friends told us to not to, that you just needed some alone time." Plato added.

"I'm fine now, it was.....nothing." she replied. Alonzo got up and and sat down next to her.

"C'mon Jemima, tell me what's wrong." he said quietly, his green eyes staring into her brown ones.

"N-nothing's wrong Alonzo...."

"Hey, don't try to pull that one me, I know you better than that." he said with a smile. Plato had gotten up to go join the the others, leaving them alone.

"Alonzo...." she said. How could she resist him if he was acting like this?

"Jemmie I swear I won't tell anyone...."

"Its really a long story, I'm not about to just explain it all right now."

"Was it something I said that upset you? You ran after I said something...."

"Nah, Alonzo, its okay, really, I'm fine now...."

He smiled and layed his head on her lap. "Hey Jemmie, do you like me?"

She froze. Had she been that obvious? She hurried to come up with something to say....

"Cuz you know, I'm single now...." he continued, sparing Jemima the trouble of answering. "And I might as well make the most of being single." He looked flirtatiously at her, getting up and tickling her sides. She giggled and squirmed away from him.

"Alonzo, what are you doing?" she laughed.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he smiled and continued to tickle her. Victoria glanced over at them, and smiled at what she saw.

They were sitting there, tickling each other and Jem noticed that Alonzo's face kept getting closer to hers. Once it got a little too close and she backed away a little. "What was that?" she asked.

"C'mon just one little kiss..." he whispered. His eyes were boring into hers, the green sparkling in the sunlight. Jemima was confused. Did he like her? Actually like her, or just wanted to flirt? She wasn't one to kiss somebody for no reason and that wasn't about to change.

"Lonzo..."she said, backing up a little farther.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking confused. "Don't you like me?"

She sat there, staring at him. Yeah she did like him, but this was going a little too fast for her. "Okay, I get it, you don't want to kiss me in front of everybody. I can fix that..." he gently grabbed her paw and started to lead her away form the others. Jemima looked nervously at her friends, to see that Tori was looking back at her, nodding her head and grinning. Teazer was practically bouncing up and down in agreement.

She smiled at them, and turned back to let Alonzo guide her away. They arrived in a small alcove of junk, the sun was setting and it had started to get dark. "Hey...look at me." Alonzo whispered.

She looked into his green eyes, and just about went weak at the knees. He was just so cute.....

His face got closer, as if to kiss her, but she looked down. "Jemmie what's wrong?" he put his hands on her waist.

Gently she took his hands off of her waist but didn't let go of them. "Alonzo, what's this gonna change?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"You're still in love with Cass, why would you kiss me, if you were in love with someone else?"

"You mean I was right? You do like me?" his eyes shined as he grinned.

"Maybe...but Alonzo you love Cass, you even said you did."

"But I like you too Jem...." he laced their fingers together. his face got closer again...

She turned away from him this time, dropping his hands. "Alonzo this might make sense to you now, but what about later? Tomorrow? A week from now?"

"Jem, I'm not just gonna stop liking you...."

"You're not just gonna stop loving Cass either."

"Jemima..."

"Plus I thought you liked Bomba?" she added in there, crossing her arms, turned completely away from him.

"Jemmie, is that why you were upset earlier? Because I said I liked Bomba? I didn't really mean that.....wait why did mentioning her upset you so much? Do you not like her or something?"

"Alonzo that's a long story....not gonna happen. At least not now."

"Jemima...I really do like you." he wrapped his arms around her from behind and she uncrossed her arms, nervous, not sure if she would be able to resist him.

He kissed her on the neck, and that was too much. She did still really like him and that wasn't going to change. Although she knew there would probably be consequences, she couldn't resist any longer. Jem turned around to face him, and their foreheads touched, both of them staring into each other's eyes, before sharing a kiss.

As they pulled away, they were both grinning. Alonzo intertwined his hand with hers and they headed back to the others, smiling. Victoria s the first to notice them when they get back, her eyes widening a bit when she sees them holding hands. Jem blushed and let go of his paw, he only continued to grin and sat down next to her as they joined the others.

Jemima notices Tori trying to mouth something at her which looked a lot like, 'Did you kiss him?' Blushing a little bit, she nodded and Tori grinned before turning back to her boyfriend. She glanced at Teazer who seemed to be flirting with Astrid.

"Sorry Jem, I gotta go....see you tomorrow?" Alonzo whispered in her ear, squeezing her hand still in his.

She grinned and whispered, "Sure." He guestured to Plato that they needed to leave, kissing Jem on the cheek, and reluctanly letting go of her hand. Just before he was out of sight, he turned and gave her a smile, dissappearing into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2 Gossip

**Chapter 2- Gossip**

As it started to get late, Mistoffelees offered to walk Victoria home in the hopes of ditching his friends and getting some alone time with Victoria. Just to make fun of him, Astrid said,"Fine Misto, Me and Sergei will walk these two pretty queens to their dens as well." Guesturing to Jemima and Rumpleteazer. Jemima laughed as Astrid gave a deep bow holding out his hands to the two queens. Jem and Teaz took his hand, laughing.

Once Misto and Tori had walked off, Astrid let go of their hands, still laughing as Sergei walked over. Teazer was luahging much more than necessary and Jem tried to get her to snap out of it. "So when do you guys have to be home?" Astrid asked.

"Actually...pretty soon." Jemima reluctantly answered. Astrid nodded and began to randomely wander off in one direction and they followed him. They walked around the outskirts for a few minutes, just talking. Then Astrid whispered "shhhhh" taking the lead toward some unknown destination.

The others followed him, first Sergei, then Teazer, and Jemima behind her. Suddenly, Astrid jumped up, making as much noise as possible, yelling, "What are _you_ two doing?"

Jemima and Teazer leaned around the toms to see a very startled looking Mistoffelees and Victoria. Misto had his head in his hands, his face beet red, and Victoria was blushing furiously as well. Sergei and Astrid were laughing histerically while the queens just looked confused. Noticing her friend's embarassment, Jem grabbed Astrid and Sergei by their arms, and pulled them away. Teazer followed them, leaving Misto and Victoria to talk for a few seconds without an audience.

Shortly after the toms calmed their laughter, Mistoffelees and Victoria walked over to them. "Okay guys, we can go now that you've embarassed us enough." Misto said.

"Alright, if you insist Misto...bye Jemima, bye Teazer." Astrid answered.

"Goodnight!" They answered as Astrid gave them each a hug.

The queens headed back toward the main part of the junkyard as Misto and his friends headed home. As soon as the toms were out of earshot, all three of them giggled excitedly and began to half run, half skip in the general direction fo the main junkyard.

"Soooo, how'd it go Tori?" Teazer asked.

Vitoria's face split into a wide grin before she answered. "Well....you know how Astrid was trying to make it awkward...but it didn't even matter. When we left, he pulled me over to the shadows and he was whispering to me...." she paused and grinned even wider.

"And?"

"Well....he kissed me." Two excited squeals came form her friends. "And it was amazing, and it would've been so perfect, until Astrid had to go and shout, right as we kissed."

Teazer began to giggle, muffling it so as not to offend Tori. Jem only shook her head, because even if Astrid had somewhat ruined their first kiss, she could tell that Tori didn't really care in the slightest.

"How about you Teaz?" Victoria prompted.

"Well I will tell you this...I've never seen Astrid before, although I remember Jemima talking about him maybe once or twice....Jem how come you never mentioned how _cute_ he is?"

Jemima just laughed. "If you want I can talk to him for you....I'm pretty sure he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"I dunno....maybe. If I see him tomorrow I might just talk to him myself."

Once Rumpleteazer had come back from dreamland, both her and Victoria turned to Jemima with their eyebrows raised. Jem blushed."So Jem....you and Alonzo?"

"Well you know how we walked off?"

"Of course, we could tell he liked you even before that."

"Yeah he was flirting quite a bit wasn't he.....well when Plato left us sitting there by ourselves, we were just flirting, but then his face got pretty close. He put his head in my lap and then he asked me if I like him." Teazer and Tori were grinning, waiting to hear what had happend. "So I didn't really answer him...then we walked off cuz he thought the only reason i wouldn't kiss him was because I was shy and didn't want to kiss him in front of everybody. But we walked off and although I tried to resist him....I quickly figured out I couldn't."

"So you kissed him?" Teaz half shouted.

"Yeah. And let me tell you....it was...nice." Jem answered with a wide grin.

"Are you guys dating then?"

"Not really...he said he'd see me tomorrow though. And he held my hand as much as he could..."

Teazer immediatly hugged her, still giggling, and Tori gave her a hug as well. They continued to tell each other exactly what had happend, more squeals and laughter penatrating the night as they walked home.

As they finally reached their destination, Tori headed off to Jellylorum's den, Teazer off to Skimble and Jenny's den, and Jemima walked to Munkustrap and Demeter's Jem walked in the door, Demeter was sitting on the couch, and she looked up as her daughter came into the room.

"Well you're home pretty late." Demeter answered with a smile. Jemima knew she wouldn't care, it was her father she had to worry about.

"Yeah sorry, I was with Teaz and Tori."

"That's okay, just get to bed soon if you want to wake up tomorrow."

"Thanks mum, goodnight!"

Jemima headed off to her bedroom, and as she fell asleep all she would picture was Alonzo's face, their kiss replaying over and over in her dreams.


	3. Chapter 3 Confusion

**Chapter 3- Confusion**

Jemima woke up with a smile on her face the next morning. She remembered the events of the night before very clearly. Soemthing she had waited for, actually for several months now; Alonzo and Cassandra were no longer together. She knew that sounded horrible, to want a couple to break up so badly, but how could she control how she felt about Alonzo?

She got up out of bed, told her mother she was going out ot the junkyard to play, and stepped outside into the bright summer air. Victoria was sitting on the old TSE1 lazily basking in the sunlight. Jem headed over to her, crawling up beside her best friend. Tori smiled at her and rolled over onto her stomach, a knowing grin on her face.

"Didn't Alonzo promise to see you today?"

Jemima grinned. "Yes, he did actually. I don't know where to meet him though, he just said he'd see me."

"Hello ladies." She saw a flash of grey fur as Astrid jumped over them and landed right next to Jemima. They giggled and shook their heads at their goofy friend.

"Good morning Astrid." Jem answered, grinning at her childhood friend. Tori had begun a conversation with him, but Jem had zoned out, staring around the junkyard in search of Alonzo. A few minutes passed by, Tori and Astrid had tried to include Jemima in the conversation but she didn't seem to notice so they gave up.

Slightly annoyed, Astrid decided to give Jem a slight shove off the car, which she did not see coming. She fell off and landed on the ground with a squeal of surprise. Astrid and Tori were laughing histercally, landing on the ground next to her a bit more gracefully. "Are you there Jem? I'm sure that got your attention." Astrid laughed, offering her a hand.

Blushing, she took Astrid's paw and he helped her up off the ground. "Jemmie, you were completely zoned out, we had to find some way to get your attention." Tori giggled.

She faced the two of them, who were still laughing, giving up on her search for the black and white tom for the moment to scowl at her friends. When they stopped laughing she finally said, "That wasn't funny guys."

Suddenly, from behind, she felt someone grab her sides where she was ticklish and she jumped and squealed in surprise. Whirling around, she saw Alonzo, grinning at her and her annoyance quickly faded. "Hey." he said with a grin, offering her a hug. She accepted the hug without a second thought, he held onto her than was really neccessary.

She turned to see Mistoffelees had showed up and Victoria and Astrid were grinning at her. "We'll see you later Jem." Tori said, pulling her boyfriend away and Astrid followed.

Plato walked up after a few seconds and gave Jemima a small smile before sitting up on the tire, guesturing for them to join him. Jem began to walk over to him, only to have Alonzo pick her up and set her on the tire before jumping up himself.

"So did you have fun yesterday Jem?" Alonzo said, playfully pawing at her.

"Yes I did 'Lonzo. How about you?" She shot right back. She swiped at him, leaving her paw in the air a little too long and he caught it, intertwining his hand with hers.

"Definitly." He gave her hand a slight squeeze, staring into her eyes until she blushed and looked away. Plato coughed loudly to remind them that he was still there. Alonzo reluctantly looked at his best friend, keeping his hold on Jem's hand.

"Not to ruin the moment or anything, but what exactly is going on with you two may I ask? The whole tribe wants to know." Plato asked curiously.

Alonzo's happy smile faded a little as he thought about Plato's question. He let go of her hand and she looked back and forth between Plato and Alonzo, curious to hear his answer. He glanced at her, a very contemplative look on his face before turning back to his friend. "To be honest, I don't exactly know Plato. I like her, I know that....."

Jemima agreed, she didn't really know what was going on either. To her surprise, Alonzo jumped off the tire and walked a little way away from them, sitting down in the shadows. She went to follow him but Plato held her back. She turned to him in confusion. "Let him think. He doesn't want to do anything stupid to hurt you, just let him be for a little while."

She held Plato's friendly but serious gaze for a while before glancing back over at Alonzo, now concerned. Sighing, she turned to Plato who looked concerned for her as well as Alonzo. "You okay Jemmie?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just confused I guess."

"'Lonzo's just got a lot on his mind that's all....."

"Plato what has everyone been saying about me and him?" she asked curiously.

"Well.....they're just confused that's all. They were under the impression that you and Alonzo were dating now and everyone thought it was a little too soon after Cass......they're just worried he'll do something stupid and end up hurting you." he answered reluctantly.

"But no one but me, you, Lonzo and everyone who was there last night really knows what happend."

"Actually, no one really knows everything that happend except for you and him. You two were off by yourselves, no one else was actually there. Sure, you told us about it but its not the same as actually being there."

Jemima nodded, now trying not to get lost in thought. She looked up to see Tugger, surrounded by the young kittens. Happy for the distraction, she gave Plato a friendly smile, took once last glance at Alonzo and walked over to join them.

She tried to have fun with the flirtatious tom, but she couldn't seem to find the inner kitten that liked flirting with him. Her gaze kept being drawn to a much more exciting tom sitting in the shadows, though he didn't seem very exciting at the moment. She gave up eventually, and headed over to Alonzo.

"Alonzo? C'mon tell me what's wrong." she said quietly, walking towards him. He didn't answer her, only looking up, his face in a very upset expression. He held his paw out for her, but this time she hesitated.

Noticing her hesitation, he said, "C'mon you know you want to." Trying to pull off a smile. She held his gaze, which had become slightly desperate, before setting her paw in his. He pulled her onto his lap and she sat there, confused. He had let go of her hand and just left her to sit there, not holding her like he had before.

They sat like this for a while before he finally got up. She walked with him back over to Plato. "Plato, I think its time to head home....."

She looked confusedly at Plato, her face stricken with worry. "Alonzo, why don't you say goodbye to Jemmie and meet me over there in a few minutes?" He pointed in the general direction before walking away, catching Jemima's grateful look.

Alonzo nodded and turned to Jem, not quite looking her in the eyes. "Alonzo, what's wrong?" she asked again. His green eyes met her big brown ones and he held the gaze, just staring. She noticed he had started to look apologetic and upset. Confused, she stared right back.

"Jem, I gotta go okay? See you." he finally said, giving her a quick hug before running after Plato. Jemima was left alone, confused as the sun began to set on the Jellicle Junkyard.


	4. Chapter 4 I Can't Do This Anymore

**Chapter 4- I Can't Do This Anymore**

Jemima stood there, watching Alonzo running away, past Plato and off in the direction of his old den. Plato looked back at Jem one last time before chasing after him. She was extremely confused. What had just happend?

She crawled back up onto the tire and layed down, her head in her paws, trying to stop the unruly tears from falling. A few minutes passed by, no one bothered her as she tried to control her sobs. Astrid had walked by and heard her sniffling, immmediatly running over to her, concerned.

"Oh, Jemmie what's wrong? What happend? What did he do?" he jumped up on the tire, lifting her up into his arms gently. She looked at him, tears falling from her eyes and sniffled a little bit.

"He didn't do anything....its just....Astrid please don't make me talk about it." she stuttered.

"Okay...alright....shhhh....it'll be okay..." He held her as she stopped crying and wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm alright Astrid, really. I don't really know what happend, I just.....lost control." she tried to explain. He nodded, setting her back down next to him.

Astrdi looked sadly at her but didn't dare ask, not wanting to upset her even more. "C'mon I'll walk you home, its getting late." Jemima got up as he helped her down off of the tire. He walked her right up to her den, giving her a long comforting hug. "Jem, you know you can tell me anything right? I'm your friend, you can trust me." He said as he pulled out the hug, looking at her seriously.

"Yeah I know Astrid....I will tell you eventually...I just don't want to talk about it now." she said, giving him a small smile before walking into her den, running straight for her room, begging sleep to take over to keep her from thinking too much.

The next day Jem was sitting in the junkyard with Victoria, Mistoffelees, Plato, and Astrid just basking in the sunlight. She was starting to get annoyed at the fact that she kept seeing Cassandra and Alonzo running around the junkyard, chasing after each other, yelling and screaming along the way. This had been going on for a while now and most of the tribe had decided to do their best to ignore it. Plato was rolling his eyes at his friend's stupidity, Tori and Misto were sitting there holding hands, ignoring them, and Astrid was sitting right next to Jemima, watching her anxiously for another outburst.

Then once the screaming couple had passed by again, something different happend. Alonzo had managed to stop yelling and had pulled Cass off to the side, trying to have a quieter conversation. Oddly enough this angered Jemima even more than the yelling and she had to fight to hold back tears. Then they started yelling again and the cycle continued, yelling for a while, then quietly having a conversation only to go back to yelling.

As she sat there her head fell on Astrid's shoulder. He kept his arm around her as a source of comfort. Having had enough, Plato got up and stalked over to his friend, yelling at him about how stupid he was being. Alonzo only ignored him and continued to chase after the angry saimese queen. Plato gave up and looked apologetically at Jemima, she just grimaced at him and snuggled against Astrid.

When Cass escaped to her den, having done enough argueing, Alonzo was left alone in the shadows, looking defeated. Feeling reckless she jumped out of Astrid's grip and stalked over to him, looking livid. Alonzo saw her coming at him and he didn't even try to run away.

"Alonzo what the hell is going on?" She stopped directly in front of his face and demanded a explanation.

"Jemmie...." he whined. She just angrily stared him down until he caught her eye. "Jemima, I'm so sorry." he answered, looking very upset.

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry.....for everything. For the other night, for yesterday, for you having to see what happend today...."

"What exaclty did happen today?"

"Jem....you probably know better than I do. You told me this would happen the other night but I didn't believe you."

"I told you what?" she asked, confused now.

"That I wasn't just gonna stop loving Cass. I'm still in love with her." he replied.

"Anyone would've guessed that form the way you were chasing her around today." Jemima said sarcastically, not liking the way this conversation was going."Alonzo, what exactly have you and Cass been screaming about all day?"

"It's gonna sound horrible and messed up....."

"Tell me."

"Jem, you know I like you, but you also know that I'm still in love with Cassandra. Let's just say I'm doing all I can to try to get her back."

Jemima froze. That was what she had been afraid he would say. She tried to smile but it came off as more of a grimace. "Oh."

"Jemmie I'm so sorry for what I did to you...."

She finally gave up. She dropped the fake smile, and as tears ran down her face she whispered, "I can't do this anymore."

Alonzo looked directly into her eyes, holding her gaze much longer than was neccessary. "Jem what do you mean?"

"I _knew_ this would happen!" she suddenly yelled, starting to cry histerically. "Alonzo this is the reason I didn't want to kiss you! I knew you would just go running back to Cass!"

"Jem...." he tried to cut in.

"I tried so hard to resist you....but I couldn't because I wanted you so much. Everyday you and Cass were together I tried to forget about you, thinking there was no way I'd have a chance with a tom such as you. I've gone crazy from the moment I realized I liked you."

Alonzo was at a loss for words, her outburst cutting him deeper and deeper as she poured her heart out. "Please....Jem, don't do this...." he tried to say.

"Do what? I'm not doing anything, don't you realize what _you've_ done to me?"

Alonzo was crying now, tears sparkling in his bright green eyes. Jemima could have gone on for hours, but she felt her control slipping and decided to end it. "Well I hope you had fun Alonzo, that all I have to say. Thanks for all the pain you caused me, I really appreciate it." she said sarcastically. With one last hurt glance at the black and white tom, she bolted in a random direction.

"Jem! Jemmie! Jemima please!" Alonzo yelled after her, but she kept running and didn't look back.


	5. Chapter 5 Moonlit Thoughts

**Chapter 5- Moonlit Thoughts**

It was very dark by now, the only light was coming from the bright moon. She knew all of her friends would have gone home, figuring she had done the same. She was too upset to care about anything other than getting away from the tom that had hurt her so much.

How could he have done this to her? Go back to Cass after all he had said and done? After kissing her and even letting her dare to believe she had a chance with him? He had just gone running back to Cass without a second thought, claiming he was still 'in love' with her.

Angry, upset, and confused beyond reason, Jemima collapsed on the ground sobbing. She had no idea where she was, though she vaguely saw it as a dark part of the junkyard she had never seen before, though it was dark so it could very easily be not far from the main junkyard. The darkness and moonlight was blurred by her tears which couldn't seem to stop flowing.

How afraid had she been that something like this would happen? She should have been more careful, more wary, but she had just gone and gotten her heart broken again. She remembered the words Pouncie had said to her....

_"Jemima....I'm sorry but I think we'd be better off as friends. We can still be friends right?" he whispered as she held back tears._

_"Oh yeah Pouncie, we'll be the best of friends because thats what always happens when a tom breaks up with one queen because he likes another." she said sarcastically._

_"What are you talking about?" he tried cover his surprise but she saw right through it. He didn't think she knew about him going after Bomba._

_"You know exactly what I'm talking about. 'Talking' to Bomba while you were still dating me? Thats pretty low Pounce. Did you think I wouldn't find out?"_

_"Jemima...." he said sounding concerned, but being the stubborn tom that she knew he was, she could tell his feelings for her were long gone, no matter what he said. "Jem you know I'd never do anything to hurt you."_

_"Too late Pounce. Was getting with the tribe's whore your plan all along? Isn't she a little old for an immature kitten such as youself?"_

_"She's not too old for me! You're just being a jealous kitten, you wouldn't know anything about her!"_

_"Pounce, did you forget Bomba's my mother's best friend? I know how she is, so don't tell me how 'amazing' Bomba may act like around you."_

_Pounce only looked angrily at her, so she decided to end it then and there."Oh I see you didn't deny the whole 'Bomba's a whore' part. Have fun with her Pouncie but don't even try to to come back to me when she hurts you."_

She had been hurt when Pouncival had indeed run after the scarlett queen. Their little 'fling' only lasted a little over a week before Bomba went running back to Tugger, hurting Pounce just as Jemima had said she would. Pounce had indeed tried to come back to Jemima but she was through dealing with his lies and games and refused to even talk to him.

This is what had flashed through her mind when Alonzo had said something about possibly liking Bombalurina a few days ago, the day he had kissed her. This was why she had been so upset with hearing of another tom she liked running after the scarlett queen. She didn't see what the toms saw in her, other than the fact that she was a whore. Why toms would go for that, she had no idea but she had been through too much to bother even trying to get along with her mother's friend.

She stopped crying because now she was just plain angry. She remembered all the things Pouncie had said to her while they had dated for a month or so. And then the fresher memories of everything that had recently happened with Alonzo.

Alonzo had always been a flirt but he had never seriously said anything about liking Jemima. It was common knowledge him and Cass were going to be mates and Cass had to deal with his constant flirting. Jemima seemed to be the queen he constantly flirted with, but nobody thought anything of it because he was like that around eveyone. It just so happend that Jemima saw him a lot because she was a friend of Plato's.

She had started to like him back a few months ago, though that was when there it was absolutely certain him and Cassandra were happy together, and seemingly never going to break up. She had tried over and over to get over him, and she had almost succeded. But when that one night came along, that quickly changed. They had broken up and the whole tribe was surprised.

But how would the tribe, let alone her friends, react to Jem and Alonzo's little 'fling'? Not to mention how badly he had hurt her, going straight back to the saimese queen.

All of this and more went through her head as she controlled her tears and stared at the moon for comfort. Night had always been her favorite time because she could seek comfort in the moon and the stars somehow, even though no one else understood why.

Still silently crying every once in a while as another thought or memory passed through her mind, Jemima sat there the entire night, staring up at the heavens.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry its so short, I felt the need to explain what happend between Jem and Pounce. I know I haven't done author's notes before but I'm starting now. And please no silent readers! Please review, it woud make my day =]**


	6. Chapter 6 Helping Hand

**Chapter 6- Helping Hand**

Jemima had fallen asleep sometime during the night. As the sun rose and fell across her sleeping figure, she awoke to find herself quite far from the main junkyard. As she lay there, trying to get a grip on reality, she heard footsteps. Skittish, she jumped up only to find Astrid heading toward her.

"Jemmie?" he asked, seeing her crawling across the ground, as if backing away from him in fear. He saw her eyes were red from crying, with bags under them from lack fo sleep. Her fur had become dusty and slightly matted from lying on the ground all night. She had now curled up into a small ball looking very helpless and upset. "Jemima? Are you okay?" he padded over and kneeled down beside her.

"A-astrid?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah Jem, its me.....shhhh....its okay..." he held her close as she scooted closer to him for comfort. "Jem what happend?"

They sat there for a while as Jem told him everything that had happend between her and Alonzo, including things that had happend between her and Pouncie as well. Astrid simply listened, comforting her as she cried or got angry during her stories. When she was finished he let go and looked at her sadly.

"Jem....can I try to help?"

"How?" she asked skeptically.

"Well.....it sounds like Alonzo's one of those toms that you'll always like, the kind of tom you like even when you don't think you do anymore. Thats usually the case for a lot of queens, it just happens, one of those things you can't explain. You can say you don't like him as many times as you want but deep down you know its not true, you still have feelings for him."

Jemima stared at Astrid, realizing how true his words were. No matter how hard she had tried to get over Alonzo before, she just couldn't. She had thought she was over him, but then the night he had kissed her came along and she realized that she definitly still had feelings for him.

"Wow Astrid.....since when do you give such good advice?"

"I dunno." he laughed.

They sat there, not talking as Jem tried to wrap her mind around the advice Astrid had given her. Suddenly, another thought came to mind."Hey....you do know Rumpleteazer thinks your cute right?" she teased.

A wide grin came to his face as she answered. "Yeah Sergei overheard you guys...."

"Soooo...."

"Sooooo what?"

"What do you think about her?"

"Uhm....I dunno, she's pretty cool. Not to mention cute."

"Awwww I'm gonna have to hook you two up." she stuck her tongue out at Astrid who laughed.

"Come on Jem I can get a girlfriend on my own."

"Would that possible girlfriend happen to be Teazer?"

"I dunno...maybe." he grinned at her, his eyes sparkling witht he thought of the calico queen.

Jemima giggled, thinking of Teazer's reaction if she knew Astrid was thinking about her as a possible girlfriend. She'd be giddy with happiness no doubt.

"Oh by the way, Munkustrap and Demeter have been looking for you. Since you didn't come home last night."

"Oh jeez....what am I gonna tell them? I can't just say I had tom problems....I wasn't even thinking about that when I ran off last night." she looked at him for help.

"Well you could tell them you lost track fo time an then got lost....you couldn't find your way back and I was lucky enough to find you this morning."

"Perfect. Thanks Astrid." she said with a smile. With that story in mind, Astrid led her back to the main junkyard. Sure enough, Munkus and Dem were worried sick and had called the whole tribe to help fine her. They were mostly just happy to see Jemima safe. She stuck to Astrid's story and they seemed to buy it. Though Jem couldn't help but notice that Alonzo was nowhere to be seen.

**Reviews would be nice. The more reviews, the faster I'll update. =]**


End file.
